rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Elsa
'Elsa of Arendelle '''is the current queen of Arendelle , and older sister to Princess Anna, originally from the film Frozen. She was the next in line to the throne until her powers over ice and snow became public and forced her to flee her kingdom. Once she accepted her powers, and her kingdom accepted her, she returned to her rightful place on her throne. In the RotBTD universe, Elsa is appeared often in the Frozen Tangled Guardians fandom. Physical Appearence Elsa is a tall and queenly figure, with white-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She has a round face and small pointed nose, like her sister Anna. Her skin is pale, with a few faint freckles accross her nose and cheeks. On her coronation day, she wears her hair braided and tucked into a bun, but she lets it down into a long french braid when she leaves Arendelle. She wears two dresses in her film, ''Frozen. Her Coronation dress is blue with black sleeves, accompanied with her blue gloves and purple cape. When she leaves Arendelle, she creates a blue dress for herself with a frosty cape. Personality Elsa's personality contrasts with Anna, her sister, in some ways. In the film, Elsa demonstrates to be more of the quiet, calm, type compared to her sister. She also shows a more passive nature than her sister. It was Anna who always pushed Elsa to use her powers, and led her around by the hand when they played together, showing that Anna was more the leader despite being younger. However, from the belief that staying away from the people she love will keep them safe, Elsa is more sensitive. She believes she's destructive, and longs to be accepted. Unlike Anna, she won't confront her problems, which leads her to believe she can only create winter, not stop it. Alone in her ice castle in the film, Elsa develops a more free-spirited personality. Powers and Abilities Elsa was born with magical control over the ice and snow. She can create snowflakes and blizzards. If she hits someone directly with her powers, she freezes them. She created herseld an ice castle on the North Mountain, effortlessly forming crystals into steps, towers, and a snowflake chandelier. Her favorite trick is to stomp and create skating rinks. Her powers, incredible and dangerous, sometimes get away from her. On her Coronation Day, she is frightened and accidentally freezes the entire fjord, trapping the kingdom of Arendelle in eternal winter. She accidentally froze Anna twice; once when they were young, and once when Anna tried to get her to defrost their kingdom. She is also seemingly completly immune to the effects of cold snow and ice. one of her more famous quotes being "the cold never bothered me anyway". This is shown by her living comfortably in an ice castle on top of a freezing mountion, and wearing a filmy off the shoulder gown made of frost and ice. Role in the Crossover Much like Anna, Elsa's role in the fandom differs between story to story. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, she is the oldest of Jack and Rapunzel's daughters. Relationships Anna ann is Elsa's sister and best friend. When they were younger, Anna was fascinated by her sisters abilities and loved having her use them until Elsa accedentally struck her with her magic. After Anna's memories are reased, Elsa becomes distant to protect her. Elsa loves Anna above all others, and her sisters protection is always her prime concerne, and hurting her with her ice magic her greatest fear. After she realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers, she mends her relationship with her sister and they become close as they ever were. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III If Elsa ever heard of the Vikings and feared them , one would think she would be very surprised when she meets Hiccup. Socially akward, smart, and very sweet , the two would get along great, plus he could learn about her way of life, giving Berk and Arendelle a new ally. Also, the two have a pairing, though its not widely known. Also, if you pair them with Hiccup's future look from HTTYD 2, it would explain how he might choose her as his wife. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Hiccup may play the part of Elsa and Anna's surrogant Uncle figure, paranoid for their safety and educational for their young minds. Jack Frost Both Elsa and Jack were made with the power to control ice and create blizzards. 50% or more of the fans write her and her sister, Princess Anna, as the daughters of Jackunzel (Jack Frost x Rapunzel), and the other 50% write them as the couple called Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa). Writers often portray that Jack may have saved her with his powers because she was a stillborn as a baby and he felt responsible and watched over her, later falling in love with her. Minus the relationship, they are also portrayed as having a sibling love or being close friends since they both share the hardship of being isolated for a long time. Plus, they balance each other out, her, showing him the importace of being serious, and him, showing her the importance of having fun and "letting it go". Merida DunBroch The two might not get at first, Merida being hot-headed and wild and Elsa being calm and collective. Merida's way of weapons would scare Elsa, as a reminder of Hans, also the fact that Elsa onlly uses her powers to spread joy. However, the only things that they'll ever agree on and have in common is the love for their families (Merida for her mom, dad, and triplet brothers and Elsa for for her sister, Anna ) learning how to rule a kingdom, protecting their friends. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Merida may play a surrogant Aunt to Elsa and Anna, teaching them her tomboyish ways, like shooting arrows and riding horses, ready to drop everything and come to their aid. Rapunzel Corona Some fans associate Rapunzel as the mother of Elsa, implying the Jackunzel relationship. Both are known to be shut out of the world because of their abilites, Rapunzel being trapped in the tower so Mother Gothel can obtain her hair, and Elsa in her room for her powers of ice and snow. Disney has suggested that Rapunzel is her cousin, as Rapunzel's mother is the sister of Elsa's mother. Rapunzel actually makes an cameo appearance in Frozen. This is probably because the creators of Tangled (2010) were also in charge of creating Frozen along with the creators of Wreck-It-Ralph. Images ElsaConceptArt.jpg ElsaConceptArt2.jpg ElsaConceptArt3.jpg ElsaSnowQueen.png ElsaSnowQueen2.jpg ElsaSnowQueen3.jpg Category:Frozen Category:Characters Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses